Everything's Gonna Be Alright As Long We Have Each Others
by Writergirl2015
Summary: Pre-Life With Derek: George and Abby has been fighting for the past few weeks, their oldest son Derek Venturi is getting annoyed with it and he also has to protect his little brother Edwin and his baby sister Marti. NICE REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Life With Derek story! But this pre-life with Derek. Hope you like it! :)**

It was a cold wintery night in London, Ontario in Canada, the 14 ½ year old Derek Venturi was lying in his bed listening to his parent, George and Abby fighting downstairs. He was getting annoyed with all the fighting. They been fighting for weeks and Derek has to protect his 11 years old little brother Edwin and 4 years old baby sister Marti too, because they are scared, epically when their parents fight. Anyway, Derek turns to his side staring at the door, remembering the past when his parents got along. "Oh please make them stop!" Derek mutters, putting his head under his pillow. He even promised himself to never cried, epically in front of his brother and sister. He's too cool for crying, he thought. Just then he looked up to see his brother Edwin holding Marti's hand, walking in the room. "What are you guys doing up?" Derek asked grouchily.

"We couldn't sleep." Edwin replied.

"Because mommy and daddy are fighting again," Marty added.

Then Derek let out sigh and sat up on his bed, turning on his lights on.

"Come on." Derek ordered them as he sat Marti on his lap, and put his arm around Edwin, letting them cuddle up to him. "Shhh, it's gonna be ok guys."

"I wish they would stop fighting Smerek." Marti said looking up at her oldest brother.

Derek could see the innocent in her eyes. He had to be the big brother, like he always was. He may be cool, but he would do ANYTHING to protect his siblings.

"I wish they would too Smarti." Derek said kissing her head.

"When will that be?" Edwin asked his brother.

"Hopefully soon." Derek replied. "But just remember this, both mom and dad loves us very, very, very much and nothing can change that.

"I love you Smerek." Marti said, wrapping her small arms around Derek's belly.

"I love you too Smarti." Derek said kissing her head again. "Now get some sleep, both of you."

Then Edwin and Marti both closed their eyes, cuddling close to Derek as he held them in his arms.

"I love you guys." Derek said kissing both of their heads. "So much."

Then Derek closed his eyes, trying to sleep. But couldn't because he wanna make sure Edwin and Marti are safe.

 **More chapters are coming soon! So tell me what you think!? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Sorry for the wait! I was so busy for the past few weeks!**

Edwin Venturi woke up to hear the sound of his older brother snoring; he got up from the bed and walked over to the window. "Ed?" He looks over to see Derek waking up. "You ok?"

But Edwin just shook his head.

"C'mon here." Derek said as Edwin walks back to the bed.

Then Derek puts his arm around his brother.

"I promise you that everything will be ok." Derek promised him.

"But what if it doesn't?" Edwin asked.

"Come on; go get ready for school while I get little sleeping beauty up ready for school." Derek said ruffling his hair.

Both brothers smiled down at their innocent baby sister.

"Kay." Edwin said getting up and walked out of his room to go get ready for school.

Derek gently shook his sister.

"Smarti, wake up kiddo." Derek says gently.

Marti opens her eyes to see Derek smiling down at her.

"Good morning Smerek." Marti said with a quiet tone.

"Now what's the matter Marti?" Derek asked as he held her in his arms.

"I had a bad dream about mommy and daddy leaving us after their fighting." Marti told him.

Then Derek froze in his bed, feeling shock and angry. Not only they scared Edwin and Marti with their fighting, but also they made Marti think that they'll leave them because of their fights.

"Listen Smarti, I want you to know that mommy and daddy will never ever leave us. I promise." Derek told her. "Do you understand?"

Marti nods her head.

"Kay, let's get you ready for school." Derek said getting up from his bed, while holding Marti in his arms and going in Marti's bedroom. "Ok, what would you like to wear today Smarti?"

"I wanna wear a cute purple shirt with a pony on it with polka dots." Marti replied.

"Ok, you got it!" Derek said getting Marti ready for school.


End file.
